Hero's Brother
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: Harry Potter has a little brother who he never knew about. Noah Sirius Potter comes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into Slytherin. What will happen when he befriends Draco and Blaise? Rating may change to M
1. Introduction

**Okay, this is just the introduction to the story because I needed to explain some things so that people wouldn't be confused.**

_**Introduction:**_

When Harry Potter was a year old his mother gave birth to a second child named Noah Potter. Noah Potter was born early and had some problems at birth so he was forced to stay in the hospital for two months afterward. Lily and James Potter had wanted to surprise everyone with the news when the baby was out of the hospital since they had just come back from a vacation and no one had known Lily had been pregnant again. But a month after the baby had been born Voldemort had come and killed Lily and James Potter and left a scar on baby Harry Potter's head. Noah Potter was left alone at the hospital and eventually given up for adoption. No one knew of this second child except for a nurse who had died of cancer a year after baby Noah had been born. This nurse had been a muggle, which meant that no one in the Wizarding World knew of baby Noah Sirius Potter.

Noah grew up with two alcoholic parents, four abusive brothers, and one shy sister who ignored him. When Noah was a month from turning eleven he accidently caused the house he lived in to levitate which alerted the Wizarding World to his existence. On his eleventh birthday Noah received an invitation to Hogwarts and Hagrid came to pick him up like he had done for Noah's older brother. Noah was told of the Wizarding World, his parents, and his older brother. Likewise Harry was told of his little brother that no one had known existed.

**Okay, I'm going to let you (the readers) decide who should be with who in this story. I'm giving you a choice of:**

**Draco x Blaise**

**Noah x Draco**

**Draco x Harry**

**Harry x Blaise**

**Blaise x Noah**

**Noah x Harry**

**Please post your choice in your review. Since the top two pairings may overlap with certain characters (like if the top two were Noah x Harry and Draco x Harry) I will choose who Noah will be with first and then I will place the other two characters together (like if Noah x Harry is the top choice Draco x Blaise will be the other winner no matter how many votes it got). So please enjoy the story!**


	2. Befriending Slytherins!

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR NOAH – WHO IS ALL MINE! **_

_**So far the pairing votes are:**_

_**Draco x Harry: 3**_

_**Draco x Blaise: 1**_

_**Harry liking both Draco and Noah: 1**_

_**Blaise x Noah: 2**_

_**So far Draco x Harry and Blaise x Noah are winning! Please continue voting!**_

_**Chapter One:**_

Noah stared at the large train that sat at platform nine and three quarters. His female owl Pulsatrix sat on his shoulder. Pulsatrix is black with white near its eyes, beak, neck, and other places. Pulsatrix is a Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix Perspicillata) and became attached to Noah as soon as she saw him. Noah loved his new pet and hardly ever kept her in her cage since she was quite well behaved. His cart was taken from him along with his newly bought school supplies (except his school robes and Pulsatrix's cage) as he entered the train. Noah searched for a seat that was empty and he soon found one. The little box had no one in it at the moment so Noah made himself comfortable. He set Pulsatrix's cage beside him with the door open so that if she needed to do her business she could go inside of it. Noah had been told that he looked exactly like his older brother Harry. He had emerald green eyes and shaggy black hair. Noah was quite small for his age and was quite skinny as well. Noah had very poor athletic skills but very good artistic skills.

The train was continuously filling so Noah made room for more people to sit down in here. He was quite nervous about coming to this new school. What would it be like to meet his brother? _Apparently he's famous because he survived a death curse…_ Suddenly two boys and a girl walked into the train box where Noah was sitting. "Hey, is it alright if we sit here?" the red haired boy asks. "Uh, sure," Noah say shyly and move over so he's right beside the window and Pulsatrix's cage is sitting close beside him. Pulsatrix eyes the three people warily. "How come your owl is with you?" the girl with wavy brown hair asks. "Because she's special to me," is his quiet reply. "You're a first year, right? We're second years," the girl says happily. Noah nods nervously, they seem friendly but he's never had friends before and he's a bit wary of them. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," the girl points at the red head. "And Harry Potter," she then points to the dark haired boy. Noah stare opened mouthed at the boy who looks quite a bit like him now that he thinks about it. "Y-You're Harry Potter…" he says, eyes wide in shock. Ron rolls his eyes. "Uh, yeah, who're you?" Harry asks awkwardly. "I'm your brother Noah," Noah responds quietly and all three of them stare at him. "You're my brother?" Harry asks in shock. "Hmmm, he does look quite a lot like you, Harry," Hermione says as she studies me. Noah shifts uncomfortably underneath her gaze.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Harry says happily. "Um, yeah," Noah agrees shyly. For the next few hours Noah gets to know his brother and his brother's friends. Near the end of the ride Noah goes and gets changed into his school robes and then joins the second years again. After about ten minutes the train stops and Noah has to part from his brother and his new friends. Hagrid led the first years to the boats and over to Hogwarts. "It's so big," Noah says in awe as he sees the castle. They are then led through the school and then into the large dining hall where they will be sorted into houses. Professor Dumbledor makes a long speech before starting to call people up to get sorted. After about ten people have been sorted Dumbledor announces his name. Whispers move through the hall as people hear that his last name is the same as Harry's. Noah nervously moves up to the stool and sits down. The sorting hat is then placed on top of his head. "Hmmm, another Potter I see," the sorting hat says. Luckily Noah is use to the sound of it talking by now so he doesn't jump like he did the first time it talked. "You're quite like your brother and would do well in two different houses…" the sorting hat seems to stop to think for a few moments. "Anything but Hufflepuff," Noah whispers. He doesn't want to seem weak and timid when his brother is so strong. "Well then, how about…" the sorting hat takes a dramatic pause. "SLYTHERIN!" it shouts. Gasps ring through the hall and Noah seems shocked. _I'm part of Slytherin?_ He doesn't understand why.

He slowly got down off the stool and wandered nervously over to the Slytherin table. "Hey, Potter, sit over here," a boy with platinum blond hair and stormy gray eyes says. Noah nervously sits down beside him. "Uh, hi," he says worriedly. Noah is scared of the Slytherins from what Harry, Ron, and Hermione have told him about them. "So, you're Potter's brother huh?" the boy asks and Noah nods. "How come we haven't heard of you before?" a boy sitting next to the blond asks. "When I was born I had problems so I had to stay in the hospital for a while. My parents decided that they would tell people about me once I was out but they were killed before then. No one had known about me so I was given up for adoption. I accidently made my house float a month before my birthday which brought attention to me and people realized I was Harry's brother," he explains with a shrug. "Huh, well I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my friend Blaise Zabini," the blond says and points to the guy beside him. "Hi," Noah says and smiles. He doesn't feel a need to introduce himself since Dumbledor said his name a few minutes ago.

"We'll help you out and show you around since we're second years. Just stick with us and you'll do great," Draco says. "Thanks a lot!" Noah says happily. After all the first years are sorted and everyone is done eating Noah has to leave his two new friends to follow the Slytherin prefect to the Slytherin House.

Noah's POV

After being shown inside and told the password we are taken to our dormitories where our stuff has been taken. Pulsatrix was waiting for me in her cage (I had to leave her with the people who brought our stuff here since I couldn't take her with me to get sorted). I let her out and she happily lands on my shoulder. "Sorry I was gone so long, Pulsatrix," I say and pet her head lovingly. Pulsatrix coos and nuzzles against my face. After a few minutes Draco and Blaise join me. "Hey," Draco says and grins at me and Blaise nods. I smile at them. "Hi," I say happily. "Want a tour of the castle before we're stuck in the common room and dormitory for the night?" Blaise asks and I nod excitedly. "Sure!" I agree and they lead me out of Slytherin House.

Once the tour is over Blaise and Draco lead me back to Slytherin House and we head to bed. Pulsatrix falls asleep in her cage and I lie down on my bed. I stare up at the ceiling and smile to myself. I'm glad to have made friends and meet my brother. It's been a good day for me. Soon I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake up early and slowly climb out of bed before showering and getting dressed. I let Pulsatrix out of her cage and then head downstairs for breakfast. I'm one of the first people there so I just sit at the Slytherin table and go through my class schedule. I then pull out my map of the school and try and find the best route to each class. After about ten minutes other people start to trickle into the room. "Noah," Hermione says happily as she runs over to see me. "Hi, Hermione!" I say and smile. Ron and Harry wander over as well. They seem uncomfortable standing near the Slytherin table. "The Slytherins aren't being mean to you, are they?" Hermione asks worriedly and I shake my head. "No, they're being really nice! You guys are totally wrong about them!" I say happily and they look at me in shock. "A-Are you sure?" Ron asks nervously and I nod. "Draco and Blaise are especially nice! They showed me around the school and everything!" I gush. "Draco?! As in Draco _Malfoy_?" Ron asks in disgust. "Yeah, you know him?" I ask curiously. "He's a self-centered bloody annoying _ferret_," Ron spat. "Thanks, Weasel, I appreciate your comment," Draco says, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he and Blaise wander over to us. I frown as my friends glare at each other. I don't want them to fight.

Harry seems to notice how upset I am that they're all fighting and he frowns slightly. "Want to hang out with Hermione, Ron, and myself after classes are over?" he asks me curiously. "Yeah, it sounds fun," I say and smile slightly. "I thought you were going to hang out with us after classes," Blaise says emotionlessly. "Oh, right… how about all six of us hang out?" I ask happily and they all stare at me. "What?" I ask and frown. "I don't know, Noah…" Hermione says nervously. Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron all look uncomfortable with it as well. "Please?" I ask sadly. "Fine," Draco says with a sigh and the rest agree unhappily as well. "YAY!" I shout happily and give them all a hug. Blaise and Draco seem most uncomfortable with the hug but they awkwardly hug back.


	3. Love Letters

_**I ONLY OWN NOAH, ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONGTO J.!**_

_**Voting so far:**_

_**Draco x Harry: 6**_

_**Draco x Blaise: 1**_

_**Harry liking both Draco and Noah: 3**_

_**Blaise x Noah: 4**_

_**Draco liking both Noah and Harry: 2**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

After school Noah waited for Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Blaise by the lake. He was staring at a letter he had found on his desk when he had entered his Potions class. The only reason he had opened it was because it had his name on the front. The letter read:

_Noah,_

_As soon as I laid eyes on you I felt my heart race. When I met you I knew that I was in love. You're so kind and sweet. I feel so out-of-character writing this letter to you, but I felt I had to. I couldn't tell you in person, I'm scared you won't feel the same way. For now I'll watch you from a far, but I wanted you to know how much you mean to me._

_Love from, your secret admirer_

He read it again before stuffing it in his pocket. He had no clue who could have written this letter. Everyone he was close with (Hermione, Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Draco) wouldn't have wrote a letter like this, especially not to him. "Hey, Noah," Blaise says as he and Draco walk over. "Hi!" Noah exclaims happily when he sees his Slytherin friends. He gives both his Slytherin friends a tight hug before seeing his Gryffindor friends and running over to the three of them to give them 'hello hugs' as well. Harry puts an arm around his little brother's shoulders and Ron playfully messes up the younger boy's hair. "Jerk!" Noah says and laughs as he tries to fix his hair.

The six hung out until dinner. After dinner Noah went back to the Slytherin House and lay on his bed. The Slytherins only had to share a room with two other people. Noah was lucky enough to share a room with Draco and Blaise. That's when he saw a second letter sticking out from under his pillow. He opened it and read the letter.

_Something I thought you'd like._

Inside the envelope was a silver chain necklace with an emerald pendant hanging from it in the shape of a tear drop. "It's beautiful…" Noah says softly. "What is?" a voice asks from behind him. Noah turns around to see Blaise and Draco. "I found this necklace and a letter under my pillow," Noah explains. "Wow, you're here for two days and you already have a secret admirer," Blaise teases and Noah blushes. "So, do you have any ideas who the guy could be?" Draco asks curiously. "No, I don-," Noah stops and pales. "H-How did you know I like guys?" Noah asks quietly. "It isn't that hard to figure out," Blaise says and shrugs. "And you don't mind?" Noah asks softly. "'Course not," Draco says and grins. Noah sighs in relief.

"So, I wonder who it is… It has to be a Slytherin, don't you think?" Blaise asks. "Actually, it could have been a Gryffindor if they're friends with Harry. He has an invisibility cloak that one of his friends could borrow," Noah says unhappily. "Great, that makes it harder," Blaise obviously wants to figure out who it is.

Over the next week Noah continued to get notes from his secret admirer. They were found all around the school and Noah just couldn't figure out who was sending them. Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all tried to help him figure it out but there weren't any solid leads. "This is hopeless," Noah says and sighs in frustration. "No it isn't, we'll figure out who it is," Ron says positively. Noah just sighs again and shakes his head. "If you say so…" he mutters. "What if it's a girl, though?" Hermione asks. None of them had thought of that. "That… would suck…" Noah says unhappily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's a guy," Harry says and ruffles his brother's hair. "Hey! I thought I said to leave my hair alone!" Noah complains and tries to flatten out his hair. "Here, I'll do it," Blaise says and rolls his eyes as he fixes Noah's hair. Noah blushes slightly. "Thanks," he says to Blaise and smiles shyly. Blaise just shrugs and sits down. They were in the library and were supposed to be studying. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Draco were actually all getting along which made Noah quite happy. "Well, Ron and I need to go now. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Hermione says as she grabs her bag. "Going to the dormitories?" Blaise teases and both Hermione's and Ron's faces go red. "No, of course not!" Hermione says in embarrassment. "Sure you aren't," Draco says and smirks. Ron and Hermione quickly leave and the four boys fall onto the floor laughing.

"I bet they're going straight to the dormitories," Blaise says between gasps. "Nah, Ron's too nervous to get her in bed," Noah says and starts to giggle. "Are you _giggling_?" Draco asks in shock. Noah's face goes bright red. "So what if I am?" he asks angrily. Harry, Blaise, and Draco who had only just stopped laughing start again. "It isn't funny!" Noah says angrily but he can't keep a smile from forming on his lips. Harry looks at the clock and then frowns. "I have to go for a detention," Harry says and sighs. "Okay, see you," Noah says as Harry leaves. The other three boys head back to the Slytherin House because the librarian was shooting them dirty looks for being so loud.

"We totally need a new librarian," Blaise says. "I totally agree," Noah says and nods. "I can't believe you just said 'totally'," Draco says. "Whatever," Noah says and rolls his eyes. "I wonder if I got another letter from my secret admirer," Noah says excitedly as they enter their dorm room. He looks around but there isn't one. "Darn," Noah says unhappily. "You shouldn't get so attached to someone you don't even know, Noah," Draco says worriedly. "I know, but he seems so sweet!" Noah gushes and both of the other Slytherins roll their eyes. "You're such a romantic, are you sure you were sorted into Slytherin?" Draco teases. "Shut up, Draco!" Noah says and tackles Draco to the ground. "Jerk!" Draco says and laughs as he pushes Noah off of him. "That's what you get for trying to insult me!" Noah says and grins. Blaise is laughing so hard that tears form in his eyes.

The next day Noah wakes up to a letter sitting beside his head along with a red rose. He opens up the letter curiously.

_Noah,_

_Next month is the Halloween masquerade ball. I will meet you there dressed as a muggle version of a wizard. I'll have on a blue mask as well. I really hope you will meet me there, I want to reveal who I am to you but I thought I should do it in person._

_Love from your secret admirer (and I promise I'm male)_

Noah's heart was racing as he read the letter a second then third time. He was going to be able to meet his secret admirer in a month! Even though a month felt like too long to wait, Noah was happy. "I'm going to meet the love of my life!" Noah exclaims loudly which wakes up both Draco and Blaise. "What are you shouting about so early in the morning?" Draco asks angrily. He isn't a morning person. Noah showed the boys the letter. "That's great, Noah!" Blaise and Draco say. "I know! I can't wait!" Noah's face is glowing with happiness.

The next few weeks go quickly as Noah anxiously waits for the thirty-first of October. Soon it's the thirtieth and Noah, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going last-minute shopping for costumes. "I knew I should have gone earlier in the week," Noah mutters angrily to himself. All of them except Noah had costumes already. As they searched through a costume store the five made many suggestions for Noah, but he couldn't seem to find the right costume. "It's hopeless! I'll never find a costume good enough to meet my secret admirer in!" Noah says angrily. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find one, Noah," Hermione says and pats Noah's shoulder.

"And this one is that one," Blaise says as he takes a costume off the rack.

**_I need costume ideas _ I have no clue what his costume should be! I'm so stuck! Please help! __**


	4. Halloween Disaster

_**I ONLY OWN NOAH, ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONGTO J.!**_

_**Voting so far:**_

_**Draco x Harry: 8**_

_**Draco x Blaise: 2**_

_**Harry liking both Draco and Noah: 3**_

_**Blaise x Noah: 6**_

_**Draco liking both Noah and Harry: 2**_

_**Draco x Noah: 1**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

"It's perfect, Blaise!" Noah exclaims as he takes the costume from his friend. "Try it on, try it on!" Blaise urges and Noah rolls his eyes as he goes into a change room. A few minutes later he comes out with black wings magically molded to his back and tight black torn pants. He's shirtless and barefoot. "Woah, you look hot," Draco says in shock and Noah's face goes bright red. "I'm going to change back now," he mutters and quickly hurries back into the change room. "Aw, I think you embarrassed him, Draco," Blaise teases and Draco rolls his eyes. "It isn't like all of you were thinking the exact same thing," Draco says and laughs.

After Noah changes back into his regular clothes he gets a glittery black mask that covers his eyes. Harry seems upset that Draco said that to his little brother and he keeps close to Noah. "You've been way over-protective lately, Harry," Draco says as he sees Harry trying to keep Noah from both the other Slytherins. "Of course I am, I'm his older brother," Harry says angrily. "I think someone has a brother complex," Blaise teases. "I do not," Harry mutters as we head back to Hogwarts.

The next day is Halloween and the day goes by slowly as Noah anxiously waits for eight pm when the masquerade ball starts. "It's taking forever for eight to come!" Noah complains to Draco and Blaise for the hundredth time. "We know, we know. You've continuously told us that for the last hour," Draco says and rolls his eyes. "You should go change, it's half an hour until eight," Draco says and Noah nods before running off to change. Soon he comes back with his mask and pants on, his shirt and shoes off, and his wings attached. Blaise and Draco stare at Noah with wide eyes for a moment before quickly looking away. "Well, we should go change as well before heading down to the Great Hall. See you later, Noah," Draco says as the two boys leave. Noah takes off his mask and puts on some black eyeliner to make his eyes blend into the mask a bit more before putting his mask back on. "Okay, I think I'm ready!" Noah says to himself before leaving for the Great Hall.

Noah's POV

People are already streaming into the large dining room when I get there. A few tables are pushed against the walls with refreshments and some Halloween pastries. It's quite crowded and I have no clue how long it is going to take me to find my secret admirer. Hopefully he'll be looking too and we'll be able to meet up soon! I slowly wander through the crowd of students. _Where could he be?_ I wonder unhappily as I end up back near the door. Soon I spot a blue pointy hat in the crowd. _That must be him!_ I hurry to follow the pointy hat and soon end up at one of the tables with food and drinks.

The person who I believe to be my secret admirer is wearing a deep blue pointy 'wizard' hat with silver moons on it, a blue cloak over a white button-up shirt and black pants and a blue mask similar to my black one. The muggle wizard doesn't seem to notice me yet and I nervously go closer to him. After a moment he spots me and smiles brightly. "There you are," he says happily and kisses my hand. My face goes beat red and I nod nervously. "It was hard to find you in this crowd…" I say shyly. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed close to the door," his voice is rough but kind and it makes me feel happy. "It's okay, I don't mind," I say happily and smile brightly at him. "Would you like to dance?" my secret admirer asks and I nod in response.

He gracefully leads me through the crowd into a slightly less-crowded spot before starting to dance with me. The song is slow so he wraps his arms tight around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. It feels nice to be in his arms, but somehow familiar. Maybe I know him better than I thought, but I can't seem to think of who this person may be. I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes. "Noah…" my secret admirer says softly. "Hmm?" I mumble. "I love you," he says and kisses the top of my head. My face goes bright red and I try not to stumble as we continue to move to the music. I want to tell him I love him too, but I can't until I know who he is. At midnight we're supposed to take off our masks so I'll have to wait until then.

The hours slowly creep by as I wait anxiously for midnight. Throughout the night my secret admirer asks me questions about myself and I ask him questions as well (but I still can't seem to figure out who he is). The only thing I end up knowing that could lead me to who he is is the fact that he's a Slytherin (which explains how he easily got into my dorm room). Finally it's a minute until midnight. I smile at my secret admirer excitedly. A large clock appears above the heads of the students and chimes midnight.

"Everyone! There has been a breach in security! Death Eaters are invading!" Dumbledor shouts and suddenly the crowd lunges for the doors. I'm swept away from my secret admirer before I'm able to see his face. All the first years are hurried into the potions room while the other years are hurried into their own classrooms that the teachers seem to think will be safest. Many magical wards are placed over the classroom to try and keep it hidden and safe from any Death Eaters.

One of my friends, Jared, sits down beside me. "Are you alright, Noah? You seem upset…" he says worriedly and places a hand on my shoulder. "You know how I've been getting letters from a secret admirer?" I ask Jared and he nods. "Well I met with him at the ball but I got separated from him before I was able to see who he is," I say sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Noah," Jared says and gives me a hug. I lean into the hug as tears start to form in my eyes. What if my secret admirer loses his confidence to tell me who he is? What if I never find out? Tears silently roll down my face as I sit in the potions classroom.

It had been an hour since we first years were taken to the potions room. All of the students were fast asleep and most of the teachers as well except for the one standing guard. I had woken up to a sound of footsteps heading down the hallway towards the potions room. Apparently Snape had heard as well because he was waking up the other teachers. Jared is sleeping a few feet away from me beside his girlfriend Maribel. I pretend to be asleep as I listen to the teachers whisper.

"What's going on, Snape?"

"The Death Eaters have been wandering through the school and it seems that they've made their way down here. I'm sure we'll be fine, but I wanted you all awake in case something happens. We have to be careful."

"I agree, thank you for waking us."

"We should strengthen the magical barriers just in case."

"Of course, let us begin."

_**CRASH!!!**_

Suddenly everyone is awake and I look over at the doorway. Somehow the Death Eaters had broken through the magical barriers and were now swarming into the room. Screams of my classmates as they flee to the other end of the classroom fill my ears. But I'm too shocked to move. I'm sitting against the wall close to the door and no one seems to notice me. Everything is chaos and I have no clue what's going on. Spells are flying and people are falling to the ground. Suddenly I'm roughly pulled to my feet and a wand is pointed to my neck. "Attack us and he dies," the man growls.

Silence fills the room as the teacher's and student's faces pale. "Let him go," Snape snarls angrily. "No, sorry, I think we might need him to get what we want," the Death Eater who is holding me captive says. "And what exactly do you want?" Snape asks coldly. "Noah Sirius Potter," the Death Eater says and my head starts to spin. Why are they looking for me? I haven't done anything to make them angry! "Who? I have no idea who that person is. Do you mean Harry Potter?" Snape asks. I can tell he's trying to protect me. "You know exactly who I mean!" the Death Eater yells. "Father, do you even know what Noah looks like?" suddenly Jared walks out of the crowd with a cold expression on his face. _Father?!_ I start to feel faint. "Oh, Jared, I hadn't seen you there," the Death Eater says. "You all can leave now, you already have the boy you're looking for," Jared says emotionlessly. Everyone in the room is staring at him. The Death Eater looks down at me. "This is Noah Potter?" the Death Eater asks with a smirk. "Yes, Father," Jared replies. "Well then, it seems we can leave," the Death Eater says and nods at the others. Jared, Jared's father, and the other Death Eaters drag me out of the room and down the hall. I can hear a few Death Eaters keeping the teachers away so that I won't be taken back.

My hands are bound behind my back and I'm lead through the school and then towards a fireplace to be flooed back to wherever the Death Eaters came from. A few Death Eaters go first, and then Jared takes my arm and leads me in. After that the last of the Death Eaters go through. After we come out I feel sick to my stomach, but I say nothing. I'm upset that Jared would betray me like this. We're in some sort of mansion and I follow them through a maze of hallways before getting to a large library room. "So, this is the younger Potter?" a man who looks oddly like Blaise asks. "Yes, Master Zabini," the Death Eater who originally captured me says and bows. I stare in shock. The man is Blaise's dad, no wonder he looks like Blaise! "Now the prophecy will never be fulfilled," a man with long blond hair says proudly. "Yes, Master Malfoy!" all the Death Eaters and Jared say before bowing. Draco's dad too? Both Draco's and Blaise's dads are Death Eaters… Does that mean they only wanted to become friends with me so that I could be captured by their fathers?

_**Cliffhanger! What are you going to do now? ;D Review, that's what! Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter but I couldn't think of the perfect costume for Noah! And did you really think I'd let you know who the secret admirer was so soon? Keep voting, please!**_


	5. Betrayed?

_**I ONLY OWN NOAH, ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONGTO J.!**_

_**Voting so far:**_

_**Draco x Harry: 9**_

_**Draco x Blaise: 2**_

_**Harry liking both Draco and Noah: 3**_

_**Blaise x Noah: 7**_

_**Draco liking both Noah and Harry: 2**_

_**Draco x Noah: 1**_

Chapter Four:

Noah's POV

I feel like my heart is breaking. My two best friends were only using me… I don't hear the rest of what the Death Eaters say. I don't even realize it when I'm lead downstairs and into a dark cell in the dungeon. Luckily my hands are unbound but my wand is taken away. The only thing in the cell is a toilet, a sink, and a pillow. Not even a blanket or a bed. I feel tears start to stream down my face as I curl up in a ball in a corner.

Draco's POV

I wake up at seven AM to find that the teachers are gone and there is a magical note on the wall saying that the Death Eaters are gone and we are free to go back to our Houses. Also, classes are canceled for today. I slowly get up and wander back to the Slytherin House. Blaise is already in our dorm room. "Where's Noah?" I ask curiously. "I'm not sure, I just got here," Blaise says worriedly. "I'm sure he's fine, Blaise," I say before sitting down on my bed. Suddenly an owl comes in with a letter. It drops the letter on my lap. "It's for both of us," I say when I see both Blaise's and my name on the envelope. Slowly I open the letter and start to read it out loud.

"_Dear Blaise and Draco,_

_Today you are to return to the Malfoy Manor and become official Death Eaters. You two are going to be the ones to do a very special honor; to murder Noah Sirius Potter."_

Blaise and I stare at the letter in horror. "They took… Noah…" Blaise says softly and I can tell that he's extremely worried. "We have to save him," I say angrily. "They took him…" Blaise says again. "Blaise, snap out of it! We have to pretend to want to become Death Eaters. Then we can help Noah escape," Draco says with determination. "Are you… sure it'll work?" Blaise asks sadly. "It has to! What else can we do, Blaise?" I ask him. "Okay… I'll come… I have to save Noah…" Blaise says softly. I've never seen him so upset, so worried. I've known for a while that he cares deeply for Noah, but it's hard to see him actually worrying about someone. If it was anyone else he would just do what he was told, even if it was me.

Noah's POV

I go in and out of sleep throughout the day. No one bothers to bring me food and I can feel my stomach growling. I was too nervous to eat yesterday, so I haven't had anything since dinner the day before yesterday. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming down the stairs into the dungeon. The dim oil lamps that line the wall every few feet show the man to be Mr. Malfoy. "You are to die today, Noah Sirius Potter," Mr. Malfoy says as he stares at me coldly. I say nothing. "And you are to die by the hands of your two _friends_ Draco and Blaise, how do you feel about that, _Potter_?" He's obviously trying to make me angry but I stay emotionless. Inside, though, I feel like Mr. Malfoy is tearing up my already dead heart. "Once my son and Zabini's son get here I'll get someone to bring you up to the main ballroom for you execution," Mr. Malfoy says before heading back upstairs.

Once he leaves I let myself cry again. I need to hurry up and cry as much as I can before Draco and Blaise get here so I can try and stay strong while I'm around the Death Eaters. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I cry for almost an hour before I hear talking upstairs. I quickly dry my tears on my pillow and splash my face with cold water from the sink (though there isn't any hot water anyways). A few moments later a Death Eater comes to get me. My hands are bound behind my back and I'm lead upstairs. I squint at the bright light of the main ballroom. Death Eaters are all sitting and waiting as Draco and Blaise stand on the stage with blank expressions. I keep my face cold and uncaring as I'm lead up to my fake friends.

Both Draco and Blaise have their wands out and I'm sure they were told to torture me a bit before actually killing me. Draco whispers something to Blaise that I can't hear and Blaise nods but I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Or was I mistaken? The Death Eater who took me from my cell trips me as I walk over to Draco and Blaise and I fall to the ground. The other Death Eaters laugh as I slowly get up. Blaise looks like he's about to kill the Death Eater but he quickly becomes emotionless again. I wonder if Blaise was forced into this. He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me…

I hear Draco shout out "Crucio!" and I brace myself for the pain, but none comes. I then realize that Draco had attacked the Death Eater. "What…" I say softly. Suddenly chaos arrives. Draco and Blaise are attacking the Death Eaters and they're attacking them back. I then feel my wrists become free and I'm lead away from the crowd. Blaise is pulling me through the hall and Draco is right behind us, sending curses at the Death Eaters every few moments.

Soon I'm pushed into a fireplace and we're flooed back to Hogwarts. I stumble out of the fireplace and into Blaise. "Are you okay, Noah?" Blaise asks worriedly. His eyes look so sad and I can tell he was very worried about me. "Yeah, I am now…" I say softly as he hugs me tightly. I blush and hug him back. "I can't believe I actually thought you two would be okay with killing me…" I say quietly. "You actually thought that?" Draco asks with disbelief. "When I found out that both of your dads were there I thought maybe you only became friends with me so you could bring me there…" I say quietly. "Noah, we'd never do that!" Blaise says. "I know, I'm sorry," I reply. "Now, let's get back to our dorm so you can sleep," Draco says as the two lead me back to the Slytherin House. As soon as we get in our dorm room I curl up on my bed and fall asleep instantly.

Normal POV

"How dare our sons betray us like that!" Lucius growls angrily at Mr. Zabini (sorry, I don't know his real name if they even mention it in the book _ but I guess I'll call him… Markus!) "They must be punished for this," Markus agrees and glares out the window of the mansion. A few Death Eaters were dead and many injured but it wasn't anything too horrible. "We must figure out a way to kill Noah before the prophecy comes true," Lucius says emotionlessly.

_**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I had a good reason! Something awesome is going to happen the next morning and I decided that the thing that is going to happen wasn't allowed to happen in this chapter! _ Anyways, it seems the votes are leaning towards Draco x Harry and Blaise x Noah. But I shouldn't be surprised that Draco x Harry have the most votes since I put it as a Draco and Harry fanfic so most of the Draco x Harry fans are probably reading this! Look forward to the next chapter, because the secret admirer will be revealed and you get to start a whole new voting thing! Oh, and aren't you glad that I posted two chapters in one day? =D**_


	6. Over Protective Brother

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR NOAH AND JARED!!!_**

Chapter Six:

Draco and Harry wandered back inside once they started to get cold. The November air was already a bit cold even though the month had only just started. The two boys held hands while walking through the halls; neither cared if anyone saw them together like this.

"I wonder what Blaise and Noah are doing…" Harry says thoughtfully.

Noah stared at the outfit with wide eyes. The outfit was hanging in the closet and the hat was lying on the floor. "Blaise…" Noah says softly, his eyes wide with shock.

"I-I can explain," Blaise stutters as his face pales.

"Blaise is… my secret admirer?" Noah asks softly.

"I… well… uh… you see… I… umm…" Blaise stumbles over his words as he tries to think up an excuse. There was no excuse that could possibly explain this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Blaise whispers. "I was… scared that you wouldn't feel the same way if you knew it was me…"

Noah walks over to Blaise and hugs him tightly. "Blaise, I've felt the same way about you for almost the whole time I've been here. The only reason I ever was interested in the secret admirer is because I didn't think you liked me," Noah explains.

"How could you ever think I didn't like you?" Blaise asks as he hugs Noah back.

"You just seemed so into me meeting my secret admirer that I thought it was because you didn't like me as anything more than a friend," Noah replies.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner," Blaise murmurs before kissing Noah softly.

Noah's eyes slowly close as he kisses Blaise back. Blaise holds Noah tightly against him as his tongue trails along Noah's bottom lip. They break apart when the door suddenly opens.

"Huh, seems you two are finally together," Draco says with a bemused smile as he sits down on his bed.

"Did you have to barge in?" Blaise asks angrily as he holds Noah close against him. Noah's face was bright red.

"Well I'm sorry if I was getting tired and cold," Draco says with a chuckle.

Blaise just mutters under his breath and Noah strokes his cheek in an attempt to calm him.

"So, when are you two going to tell Harry? He's probably going to freak," Draco says with a smirk.

Noah groans unhappily as he thinks of what his over protective brother might do.

"Where were you, anyways?" Blaise asks Draco curiously and Draco blushes.

"Nowhere," Draco says emotionlessly and turns away from the two. Noah raises an eyebrow curiously.

"He was definitely somewhere," Noah says with a grin and Blaise nods in agreement.

"And not just somewhere but he was obviously with someone," Blaise says with a knowing smile. "I wonder who it could possibly be…"

Draco gives Blaise a death glare which causes the other two Slytherins to laugh.

The next morning Noah wakes up with Blaise's arms wrapped tightly around him. Noah blushes as he remembers curling up beside Blaise last night on Blaise's bed. Blaise had seemed happy enough to let Noah sleep next to him.

Noah gets out of Blaise's bed and gets dressed quickly. He didn't want Blaise to see him getting dressed. Even if they were dating now it would be awkward for Blaise to see him naked. After Noah was dressed he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Blaise sleep.

"He looks so peaceful…" Noah says softly.

"Do I?" Blaise asks as he opens one eye and grins. Noah is startled and he falls off the bed.

"Ow…" Noah mutters as he gets up.

"Sorry, babe," Blaise says and laughs as he gives Noah a hug. Noah blushes and curls up against Blaise.

"You two are way too lovey-dovey," Draco says and rolls his eyes. He had apparently been in the shower the since before Noah had awoken and was wearing only a towel now.

"Get dressed already, Draco, no one wants to see you naked," Blaise says and rolls his eyes.

"Well… my brother might," Noah says teasingly and Draco's face flushes.

"Shut up," Draco mutters in embarrassment as he gets dressed.

Once Draco is dressed Blaise gets dressed as well and then the three head to breakfast.

Just outside the Great Hall Harry was waiting for his brother, Blaise, and his boyfriend.

"Hi, Harry," Draco says with a grin as he kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Morning, Draco," Harry responds and blushes softly.

"So it seems we were right about the two of you hooking up last night," Blaise says with a chuckle and Noah nods and grins.

Draco glares at them as his face flushes and then gets an evil look in his eye. He knows the perfect way to stop Blaise and Noah from embarrassing Harry and him.

"Well we aren't the only two who have hooked up, now are we?" Draco asks Blaise and Noah with a smirk. Both Blaise and Noah blush a dark shade of red. Out of the corner of his eye Draco sees Harry glare protectively at Noah and Blaise. Draco knows that Harry is very over-protective of Noah and won't like the fact that Blaise and Noah are dating.

"Blaise, can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry asks through gritted teeth.

"S-Sure," Blaise says as he pales. Harry leads Blaise a ways down the hallway, out of Noah and Draco's site.

"Did you have to tell him right then? I was going to tell him later on," Noah pouts. Draco just laughs as they head into the Great Hall. There was no point waiting for Blaise and Harry out there, they'd probably be a while and both Slytherins were hungry.

(with Harry and Blaise)

Harry dragged Blaise down the hall until he couldn't see Draco and Noah anymore.

"Blaise, I do not want you dating my little brother," Harry says protectively.

"Noah can date whoever he wants to, Harry. It's not like I'm some forty-year-old pedophile," Blaise says and rolls his eyes.

"I don't care! I don't want him to get hurt, and you're a Slytherin. I don't trust Slytherins," Harry snarls.

"Okay, first; Noah is a Slytherin as well. Second; Draco is a Slytherin as well," Blaise says and crosses his arms.

"Yeah… well… I don't trust you! You could end up hurting Noah's feelings or taking advantage of him!" Harry says angrily.

"I'm not going to hurt Noah, I love him and if we break up it will be only because he wants to and it won't be because of something I've done. I'd never hurt Noah. Also, I'd never do anything to Noah he didn't want," Blaise insists.

Harry glares at Blaise for a few moments before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm going to be watching you," Harry says before he heads off to breakfast. Blaise follows after a few moments.

Breakfast goes by awkwardly since every few moments Harry turns around to glare at Blaise.

"I'm sure he'll ease up eventually," Noah says softly as he squeezes Blaise's hand.

"Yeah, maybe, when we're fifty," Blaise says with a sigh and Noah chuckles.

"He's just trying to protect me. Please don't be mad at him, Blaise," Noah says and kisses Blaise's cheek.

Draco is pouting all throughout breakfast. He's upset that Harry is paying Blaise more attention than him.

"Draco, stop pouting and eat. Harry isn't going to forget about you just because he's angry with Blaise," Noah says and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess…" Draco says unhappily.

Soon breakfast is over and the three Slytherins meet up with Harry.

Harry glares at Blaise as he walks over but quickly turns his attention to Draco.

"Hello again," Harry says happily to his boyfriend as he kisses Draco gently. Draco happily kisses him back as their arms wrap around each other.

"Seriously you two either stop making out in the middle of the hallway or get a room," Blaise says with a chuckle.

"Maybe we will," Draco says and sticks his tongue out at Blaise. Noah gives a disgusted look. Noah does NOT want to think of his brother and Draco fucking each other.

**_Yeah, sort of an abrupt ending… But I wanted to get this chapter up and going since I've been away for a while and I might not be able to update that much in the coming week. My friend is staying from Sunday night until Friday night. So in that time I may not be able to write more than one chapter or even one chapter. Sorry about this everyone! But I'll try and write some tomorrow so that I can try and update again during the week!_**


	7. Back To Malfoy Manor

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR NOAH!!!_**

Chapter Seven:

At dinner that night Blaise and Draco both received letters from their parents. They were to leave for the Malfoy Manor tonight and were to be away for a few days. Apparently Professor Dumbledor had already been informed.

"You'll get our homework, right Noah?" Blaise asks as he gives Noah a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, sure," Noah says and blushes. Blaise chuckles as he and Draco leave the Great Hall. As soon as the two boys are out of sight their faces turn from happy to serious.

Both boys knew that they shouldn't go since they had betrayed the Death Eaters but they also knew that they had to go.

"I wonder what's going to happen…" Blaise says softly.

"I don't know, but we'll have to be prepared for the worst," Draco replies solemnly.

0o0

Noah had pretended to be oblivious while Blaise and Draco had been there but his face went solemn once they left. He had seen part of Blaise's letter and he was worried about what Blaise's parents would do to him.

"Blaise… please be alright…" Noah whispers softly.

0o0

Harry had noticed Blaise and Draco leave the Great Hall and was wondering what was going on. He decided that he would ask Noah once Noah was done eating his dinner. As soon as he saw Noah get up he did the same and followed his little brother out of the Great Hall.

"Why did Draco and Blaise leave early?" Harry asks Noah curiously once they are in the corridor.

"Blaise and Draco both got letters from their parents saying that they were to leave for Draco's house right away," Noah replies worriedly.

"That can't be good… They betrayed the Death Eaters so they're probably in a lot of trouble. I just hope they don't get too bad of a punishment…" Harry murmurs quietly as he stares off down the corridor where Blaise and Draco had probably gone.

"Yeah… They are apparently going to be away for a few days, so we'll have to hear about what happened when they get back," Noah also looks off down the corridor.

_If they come back _was the unspoken addition to Noah's sentence.

0o0

When Blaise and Draco got to Malfoy Manor they were greeted by a house elf that told them that they were to meet everyone in the main dining room. Draco and Blaise nervously wandered down the hallway and into the main dining room where they found both of their parents and any of their other relatives that were Death Eaters. Everyone was sitting at the dining room table finishing up their dinner.

"Hello boys, I'm glad you two could get here so quickly," Blaise's current father says in a sly voice. "We were just about to head into the main ballroom for your _special_ surprise."

Draco and Blaise kept their faces blank but inside they were nervous wrecks. The main ballroom was where they had attacked the Death Eaters and saved Noah.

The two boys followed their relatives into the main ballroom to find many of the other Death Eaters there along with the Dark Lord sitting on a very elegant chair resembling a king's throne from medieval times.

"Welcome Young Mister Malfoy and Young Mister Zabini," the Dark Lord says in a deep slow voice. "I assume that you do not know why you are here so I will tell you. Since the… incident… happened the last time we met we were unable to brand you with the Dark Mark. So today we will."

Blaise and Draco visibly pale; neither want to be Marked but they know that if they refuse they will be killed.

"We would be honored," Blaise and Draco said in unison as they bow elegantly.

0o0

Blaise woke up in one of the guest rooms in the Malfoy Manor. He recognized it as the room he usually sleeps in when at Draco's. The walls were painted silver and there was much green furniture and some wooden. Blaise's arm was throbbing in pain but he could tell that he had been given pain killers. Almost immediately after he was given the Dark Mark Blaise had passed out. Blaise stared down at his left wrist and saw the swirls of black covering it and flinched. He couldn't face Noah was this on his wrist, Noah would surely hate him. Tears threatened to come to Blaise's eyes but he willed them away. He was most likely being watched and he wouldn't be seen crying.

Blaise slowly got out of his bed and looked over at the clock. It read ten AM but he wasn't sure if it was only the next morning or if a day or two had passed. Hell, a week could have passed without Blaise realizing it. Blaise stumbled out of bed, clutching his left wrist as he wandered into the adjoined bathroom. His hair was a mess and he quickly brushed it before brushing his teeth to get the awful taste of dark magic out of his mouth.

After a few minutes Blaise stumbled back into the bedroom and over to the door, still clutching his left wrist. He tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. Luckily he had learned some wandless magic since his wand wasn't in the room. He used the unlocking spell and then stumbled out into the hallway and towards Draco's room.

Once at Draco's room he unlocked the door and wandered in. Draco was still asleep so Blaise shook him awake.

"Draco, wake up," Blaise says as Draco's eyes slowly flutter open

"…Blaise…?" Draco says weakly as he slowly sits up. As soon as he is sitting he clutches his left wrist just as Blaise is.

"We've been asleep for at least the night, probably longer though. It's around ten AM but I'm not sure what day," Blaise says softly as he helps Draco out of bed. Draco's hair is unusually messy and non-gelled since he has just woken and it is odd for Blaise to see him this way.

"We should get back to Hogwarts… We don't want the others to worry too much," Draco manages to gasp out. Blaise knows right away that by others he means Harry and Noah but to any Death Eaters listening he could mean the other Slytherins.

"Yeah, I help you to the nearest fireplace so that we can get to the Hogwarts train station. Too bad we aren't able to floo directly to the castle," Blaise says with a weak grin.

"Yeah, too bad," Draco agrees with a forced smirk.

0o0

Noah and Harry had been worried ever since Draco and Blaise had left the castle for Draco's house. It was now the fourth day that they had been gone and the two were starting to worry even more.

"You don't think something terrible happened, do you Harry?" Noah asks worriedly as he clings to his brother's side.

"I really hope not," Harry says quietly as he hugs his little brother tightly.

0o0

Draco and Blaise stumbled out of the fireplace inside the little hut where the train stops at Hogwarts. It's just outside the barrier surrounding the castle grounds so Draco and Blaise were able to floo there. They then begin the long trek to the castle.

**_Okay, I know this chapter was short… But you guys were waiting for so long and I would have felt even worse if I had made you wait another day when I had gotten back on Friday. I'll try and update more quickly from now on! Oh, and I never really had a real plot for this story besides the fact that Harry had a brother in Slytherin so if anyone could give me some ideas that would be great because I don't want to end the story any time soon! =D Oh, and please vote in my pole on my profile!_**

**_~Love from AATA_**


	8. Explaining What Happened

**_Okay, I am sorry for discontinuing the story for a few days, everyone! I'm making it up to you by updating this story before my two other ones that I'm working on! _ Please don't hate me!!! But I was upset that it had been up for a few days with no reviews but then I got so many that it just made me feel so horrible that I had to continue this story! I love Noah so I'm glad I get to continue! =D_**

Chapter Eight:

Once back at the castle Blaise and Draco went to find their boyfriends. It was late at night so Draco was forced to sneak into the Gryffindor Tower. Draco wandered up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and tried to open her portrait without waking her. Unfortunately that didn't work, and she woke up angrily.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she asks angrily as Draco flinches.

"I'm sorry, but I have to see Harry right away," Draco insists.

"Can't it wait until morning?" she huffs.

"No, it really can't. It's very important," Draco insists and she unwillingly lets him in. The Fat Lady had been told by Harry that he and Draco were dating and that he may show up sometimes looking for him, which was why she made this exception.

"Thank you," Draco says quietly as he slips into the Gryffindor common room. He then heads up to the boys dormitory and tries to find Harry's bed. After a few minutes he finds his boyfriend sleeping peacefully while hugging a pillow. Draco smiles softly as he sits down beside Harry's body. Feeling the movement, Harry wakes up.

"Draco?" Harry asks sleepily as his eyes flutter open.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Draco whispers lovingly as he caresses Harry's cheek. Harry suddenly seems to remember that Draco has been away for a few days and he sits up and hugs Draco tightly.

"I've missed you," he mumbles as he kisses Draco's cheek.

"How long was I away for?" Draco asks curiously.

"Four days," Harry says unhappily. "Why don't you know how many days it has been?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. I just came to tell you that I am back," Draco says before giving Harry a quick kiss before leaving. "Good night."

Harry watches as Draco leaves the boys dormitory before falling asleep once again.

0o0

Meanwhile, Blaise made his way quietly into the Slytherin Dungeon and over to where Noah was sleeping in Draco, Noah, and his room. Blaise silently wanders across the room and kneels beside Noah's bed as he watches his angel sleep. Noah somehow seems to know that Blaise has entered the room as he wakes up a few moments after Blaise kneels down.

"Hello, angel," Blaise says with a gentle smile.

"Blaise… you're back…" Noah says sleepily.

"Yeah, just got back now," Blaise says as he brushes hair out of Noah's eyes.

"You were gone for four days… I thought something terrible had happened…" Noah says as his eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry," Blaise apologizes as he pulls Noah into a hug. Noah hugs Blaise back tightly as he presses his face into the crook in Blaise's neck. "Shh… it's alright now…" Blaise murmurs soothingly.

After a few moments Noah stopped crying and he nuzzled against Blaise's neck.

"Are you alright now, Noah?" Blaise asks worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry," Noah sniffles as he wipes away his leftover tears.

"Don't apologize, I didn't mean to be gone for so long…" Blaise murmurs as he kisses Noah's forehead. "You should go back to sleep, it's late," Blaise says as he lowers Noah back into his bed.

"But I want to know what happened," Noah pouts.

"I'll tell you in the morning. You need sleep," Blaise insists as he tucks Noah in.

"Can you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Noah asks hopefully. Blaise smiles as he climbs into bed with his boyfriend and wraps his arms tightly around the small boy.

"Good night, angel," Blaise says before they both fall asleep.

0o0

The next morning after breakfast Blaise, Draco, Noah, and Harry met up to talk about what happened at Draco's house. After Draco and Blaise unhappily explained Harry and Noah were shocked.

"You… you were… given the Death Mark?" Harry stammers as he stares down at Draco's revealed wrist.

"I didn't want to be, Harry, really," Draco insists. He's worried that Harry might think that he's against him because of the Death Mark. Harry just shakes his head as he stands up.

"I… need to think about things for a while…" he mutters before walking away. Draco feels as if his heart is breaking as he watches Harry leave. Noah seems a bit more accepting since he knows that Blaise would never hurt him.

"I knew something terrible would happen… I shouldn't have let you leave!" Noah says sadly as he clings to Blaise.

"It isn't your fault, Noah. We had to go, otherwise we would have been hunted down and killed," Blaise says as he rubs Noah's back soothingly.

"I know… but still! It must have been so painful and I couldn't do anything to help!" Noah has tears in his eyes now.

"Please don't cry, angel," Blaise says as he holds Noah close to his chest.

0o0

Draco had wandered off, depressed. He just knew that Harry was going to break up with him. Harry hated the Death Eaters and now that Draco was one Harry would hate him as well.

"Why did this have to happen!" Draco shouts in the empty corridor as he slams his fist into one of the walls. His knuckles crack and start to bleed, the blood running down his arm and the wall.

**_Yeah, this was sort of a depressing chapter… But things will get better… Eventually. ^-^; Anyways, I will keep writing since so many people seemed upset by the fact that I wouldn't be writing this story anymore! Please accept my apology!_**

**_~Love from AATA_**


	9. Hearts Can Shatter and Hearts Can Break

Chapter Nine:

Harry wandered through the corridors of the castle aimlessly. His head was reeling and his stomach was churning. Why did he have to fall in love with Draco Malfoy of all people? Why did it have to be a Slytherin… or at least someone who would eventually get the Death Mark like Draco just had.

Now, Harry wasn't upset for the reason Draco thought. It was quite a different reason, actually. He knew that Draco would never hurt him on purpose and that it would only be Voldemort's doing if he had to. No, Harry was upset because if Draco was told to kill him or was with some of the other Death Eaters during a fight between them and Harry… well, Harry would have to kill Draco as well. He'd have no choice. If he didn't they'd realize he cares about Draco and then they'd try and hurt Draco to make Harry surrender. With Harry trying to protect Draco as well as hurt the Death Eaters he'd be overtaken by one of them at least and would probably die.

Harry slumped to the ground as he brought his knees up to his chin before pressing his face against his knees. Tears threatened to fall as he thought about what he would have to say to Draco next time he saw him. _I love you, Draco… I'm sorry I have to hurt you… But it's for your own good…_

0o0

"I'm worried about Harry," Noah says softly as he stares up at Blaise's face. At the moment they were in their room and Noah was sitting on Blaise's lap. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I'm not sure. He seemed pretty upset when he found out about Draco's Mark," Blaise says softly as he pets Noah's hair soothingly.

"Yeah… that really upset Draco… He seemed so… so heart broken when Harry left…" Noah says quietly as he curls up against Blaise. Blaise's arms wrap around Noah protectively as he presses his face into Noah's hair.

"I hope they work it out, but with Harry you can't tell. He seems to keep to himself quite a bit though he usually doesn't let you know that he is," Blaise mutters. Noah just nods as he stares at nothing. Noah didn't mind that Blaise was now a Death Eater. He loves Blaise and he wouldn't care if Blaise turned into Lord Voldemort himself. As long as Blaise loves him he will be by Blaise's side.

0o0

The following week was depressing for the four boys. Harry continuously avoided Draco and Draco continuously tried to talk to Harry. Noah tried to talk to Harry numerous times but Harry refused to listen to his little brother. After a few days Noah gave up and sulked in his room with Blaise trying to comfort him. Draco was slowly doing worse and worse in his classes as he tried to think up ways to get Harry back while Harry got better and better as he threw himself into his school work to try and forget about Draco. The teachers were even starting to get worried as the two's depression started to make sleep impossible for them. During their classes they would pass out. Eventually they were sent to the infirmary wing.

When Draco entered the infirmary wing he saw Harry lying down on the bed next to the one where Madame Pomfrey was leading him to. Draco froze for a moment before reluctantly following her. He had slowly been losing all hope of getting Harry back and now he was stuck in a bed next to him.

Harry's eyes slowly open as he hears Draco sit down on the bed next to his. Madame Pomfrey was fussing over him and telling him he needed some rest. Draco just nodded emotionlessly as his eyes glanced over at Harry. When they made eye-contact Draco quickly looked away. A pang was felt in Harry's heart but he had to ignore it.

Once Madame Pomfrey left Draco sat up and looked over at Harry. "Harry… please talk to me…" Draco begged softly. Usually Draco would be repulsed by even the thought of begging for something, but this last week had worn him down and he would do anything to get Harry to say something to him. "Please tell me why you're doing this…"

Harry's eyes were cold as they looked over at Draco. "Stop talking to me Draco," his voice was as cold as his eyes and it cut through Draco like a knife.

"Why…" Draco starts but stops as his voice threatens to break.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Draco. I don't want you to talk to me anymore and I don't want to even have to see you. So stop it," Harry's voice continues to be icy as he stares down at his hands.

Draco whimpers softly as he starts to tremble. "Harry… Please don't do this… I promise I'll get the Mark off. I'll even cut off my arm if I have to… Just… Just please don't leave me," Draco could feel tears running down his face.

"I don't care what you do Draco, but it makes no difference to me. You're still a Slytherin. You're still a Malfoy. And you're still a Death Eater," Harry stares bitterly. "I only dated you to try and find about more about Voldemort's plans. I've never loved you."

Draco's eyes go wide as he feels his heart shatter. Harry sounded so bitter and cold that he didn't hear the lie in his voice, nor did he see the pain in his eyes. Draco ran from the room as tears poured down his face.

"I'm sorry… Draco…" Harry whispers once Draco's gone. His own tears fall freely down his face now as his own heart breaks. "I'll always love you, Draco… I'm sorry that I can't tell you that…"

**_*hides* I know this chapter was horribly sad and I'm sorry! But things will get better! I promise! I decided that I should focus on Draco and Harry for this chapter and I think it turned out pretty well… Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've had a major case of writers block and have been working on this chapter for a week or two. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! =D_**

**_~Love from AATA_**


	10. Forever In Love

Chapter Ten:

Draco ran all the way to the Slytherin House and then into the room he shares with Blaise and Noah. Blaise and Noah were sitting on Blaise's bed, cuddling. They looked up when the door opened and saw a crying Draco.

"Draco, what happened?" Blaise asks worriedly as he and Noah get up to comfort their friend.

"Harry… he… he…" Draco starts sobbing as he collapses on his bed.

"What did Harry do?" Noah asks worriedly. He knows that Harry would never hurt Draco like this.

"He broke up with me… He said that he never loved me…" Draco says between sobs. Noah and Blaise are shocked by this. Blaise quickly hugs his friend tightly as Draco continues to cry. Noah gets up and quickly leaves the Slytherin House to find his brother. He couldn't believe that Harry would do that to Draco.

Noah soon finds Harry crying in the Infirmary Wing.

"Harry?" Noah asks softly as he wanders over to his brother. Harry quickly wipes away his tears as he tries not to look upset.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks as he sits down beside Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbles though Noah can hear the sadness in his voice.

"No you aren't, you were crying. Is it because you broke up with Draco?" Noah murmurs quietly.

"N-No," Harry stutters sadly.

"Harry, don't lie to me. I know you love Draco, why did you break up with him? You're just hurting yourself and Draco," Noah says.

"He'll just be hurt more if I stay with him, though. The Death Eaters will hurt him, Noah. I can't let him get hurt because of me. He's better off without me. He'll eventually find someone else who cares about him…" Harry says quietly as tears start to pour down his face again.

Unknown to Harry, Noah had used a spell that made it so that Draco and Blaise could hear everything he and Harry were saying. In the Slytherin House Draco was trembling slightly, wanting to go run off to Harry but his legs felt weak and he wasn't sure if he could run.

"Harry, you should go talk to Draco. You should let him decide if it's better for him to be with you or without you," Noah says softly as he places a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry just stares down at his hands.

"I don't want him to get hurt, Noah…" Harry whimpers quietly.

When Draco hears the utter depression and hurt in Harry's voice he quickly runs out of the Slytherin House. He can't stand to hear his Harry that upset. After a few minutes he bursts into the Infirmary Wing and throws himself at Harry. Harry's eyes go wide in surprise as Draco starts crying into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Why…?" Harry asks in confusion.

"I used a spell so that he could hear us," Noah says with a slight smile before leaving them alone together.

"Don't you ever break up with me again for such a stupid reason! I don't care what happens to me as long as I'm with you," Draco says angrily as tears still run down his cheeks.

"But-," Harry starts but Draco cuts him off with a needy kiss. Harry happily relaxes into the kiss and wraps his arms around Draco's neck.

"I love you," Draco says softly once they break away for air.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry says softly as he hugs his boyfriend tightly. "And I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Draco just smiles as he nuzzles against the crook in Harry's neck. "Never ever leave me again…" he murmurs.

"Never," Harry agrees.

0o0

In the Slytherin House Noah and Blaise are listening in on Draco and Harry's conversation.

"I'm glad they're back together," Blaise says with a smile and Noah nods in agreement.

"You won't leave me either, right?" Noah asks softly as he presses his face against Blaise's chest.

"I promise I won't. I love you too much, Angel," Blaise says with a grin before kissing Noah passionately. Blaise slowly pushes Noah onto his back as his hands start to wander underneath Noah's shirt. Noah understands where Blaise is going and he happily lifts his arms as Blaise takes his shirt off. Noah wants to be completely with Blaise and he wants to show his love in every way possible. The two boys make love that night as moonlight filters through the small window near the ceiling.

**Epilogue:**

The next year Harry, Blaise, Noah, and Draco take down Voldemort and the Death Eater's along with the help of all the Hogwarts students. Once they have all finished school they get side-by-side houses so that Noah can bond more with his brother. Harry becomes a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts but floos home every day after classes to be with Draco. Draco becomes a muggle psychiatrist and helps muggles and wizards deal with their problems. Blaise becomes a professional Quitich player and Noah owns a muggle daycare. After a few years Draco and Harry have beautiful blond haired green eyed twins and a few years later Blaise and Noah have their own child as well. The three little boys grow up to be a lot like their parents and become successful wizards. Draco and Harry stay madly in love as do Blaise and Noah. Harry and Noah slowly learn about each other over the years and about each other's horrible pasts before Hogwarts.

**Fin.**


	11. Want a sequel?

**I want to know if anyone would be interested in a new story about Harry, Draco, Noah, and Blaise's kids? I was just thinking that since so many people liked this story they might like that, but I'm not really sure how many people would want to read it. If you want to please comment/review this chapter so that I know. =3 If enough people want it I'll try and find time to write it! =D**

**~Love from AATA**


End file.
